The Helper Entwined with The Outsiders
by ShugaDaddy117
Summary: Jaylee's stuck in the middle between Greasers and Socs. She treats each of them and take care of them like family. Not fitting anywhere in school, she learns to live with both gangs, but struggles to know things. This story is based during The Outsiders
1. Chapter 1

The Helper

(Entwined with The Outsiders)

I do not own The Outsiders, only my OC Jaylee. This is my first FanFiction so go easy on me. ^.^ Reviews are gratefully accepted!

My name is Jaylee. I am neither a Greaser nor a Soc. I care for each of them. After rumbles they usually come to see me. I smile and then tend to their wounds. I've gotten so used to the smell and sight of blood that it doesn't bother me as much as it used to.

My mother was a nurse. People of all sorts visited our house at any hour seeking help for their loved ones. I usually stood back and watched, but there were times when my mother and called for my help, and I gratefully accepted her requests. I gagged at the sight of blood but my mother sort of welcomed it. I didn't know why she loved her job so much until I started to take in her personality. I never realized how much I loved taking care of people until that one faithful day that my mother was sick. I tried my best to make her feel better. She told me what to get from the store and what to cook. She told me this, "Be good for your father. You know how he can be sometimes…but no matter what, never stop believing in yourself. Watch your step. Sometimes you can be such a klutz." She laughed and I laughed with her. She was right, as always. I always have a way of messing something up and tripping over my own feet. She looked at me with her tired but happy eyes, grabbed my hand and whispered, "I love you." She closed her eyes and her head sunk into the pillow. Her grip on my hand became loose. Tears had swelled up in my eyes. "Mom, I love you too! Mom! Mom? Please don't die mom!" I couldn't stand having her be gone. Months after months I visited her grave and cried. My new biggest fear since then was to lose someone that I love or care about. Meeting new people in my life was a challenge. I tried to close off myself from them, but my mother's personality kicked in with my personality and everyone was allowed into my heart, no matter who you were.

I plumped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was so tired from school…I could just fall asleep right now… "JAYLEE! SOMEONES AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" I heard my father shout. I got up and rubbed my eyes. "Coming!" I said. I worked my way to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. Even after restless nights, I could see no bags under my clear face. My hands pulled my hair back into a ponytail, leaving my bangs hanging over my face.

I raced out of the bathroom and to the front door. I wasn't surprised to see a beat up Soc and his buddies standing before me. "Dallas got to him. Think you can fix him up?" one of them said. I smiled and said, "I'll try my best."

They set him on the kitchen table. There, I examined his cuts and bruises. Other then that, I found no major damage. I grabbed a towel and wet one end of it. I went back to the roughed up Soc and cleaned the blood off of him. I've worked with these types of patients before; they were the easiest to treat. A few moans came from the mouth of the Soc.

"Does it hurt?" I asked concerned. "A little bit." The Soc lying on my kitchen table said. He looked so hurt and vulnerable.

All my patients did, except for Dallas Winston. His cold, mean personality never made him vulnerable. I never saw him like everyone mentioned him though. I always saw more to him than just his cold stare. I saw a bit of joy somewhere deep inside of him, which made me glad he didn't hate the WHOLE world. At least there was something good in his life that kept him going.

I went to a cabinet and pulled out some alcohol and this medicine that helps to stop any infection in the future. I poured a little bit of alcohol on the dry end of the towel. "This might sting a bit." I said. I dabbed his cuts and he grit his teeth. I know it burns but it helps fight infection. My mother did it to me when I was younger, so I do it to my patients all the time.

After hearing painful moans come from the patient, I took the medicine and covered every cut I saw. He sighed in relief, probably thankful for no pain to follow. I finished covering his body with medication and the Socs gave me hug. "If those Greasers ever hurt you, just come tell us. We'll set them straight." They said. Then they laughed. I smiled. I don't think I would want to be anywhere else but here, with caring people. "Well, thanks guys, but they're actually pretty nice. I don't see why you guys have to fight so much." I said. They all looked at each other and laughed once more. "A kind person like you, Jaylee sees good in everything. Its no wonder why you wouldn't understand." One of the taller Socs said. He came and patted me on the head.

"Humph. That doesn't answer my question." I said. One of them looked at me and said, "You have to become tough like us to understand. If we tell you, you'll never get it. Stay good kid." I tried to let it go. "Well, come back if he doesn't feel better." I said kindly, and with that, they left.

I walked into the restroom and stripped off from my clothes. I moved the curtains and turned on the shower. I stepped in and let water run down my face and hair. My hands held the necklace my mother had given me years ago. My words still buzzed in my head. "I don't see why you guys fight so much." "Oh mom…why can't we all learn to get along. Fighting never helps anyone." I said out loud.

I grabbed the bar of soap and scrubbed down my body. The soft, smooth soap against my skin felt amazing. I set down the bar of soap and rubbed shampoo in my hair. After washing it out, I did the same with the conditioner. I shut off the water and grabbed a towel. I wrapped myself in the towel and stepped out of the shower.

I went into my room and put on a t-shirt, shorts and socks. I dried my hair with the towel and let it hang over my shoulders. I put on my jacket and slipped on my Converse. "Dad, I'm going out. Be back later!" I said. "Ok! Don't get into any trouble!" Dad shouted. He should know me by now. I always try to stay out of trouble.

I walked down the sidewalk, having the sunlight greet my face. I didn't feel like telling my dad that I was going to see Mom. He doesn't like me grieving over her and he certainly doesn't like me out all day. Her grave wasn't too far anyways, and I like to visit her. It's the only other place than the shower that I can really express my emotions.

When I got to her grave, I said, "Hi Mom." I knew she wasn't with me, but I felt her presence. "Life's been pretty good to me. God has given me so many nice people thankfully. I am so blessed for having such a great life…Dad was telling me a while back that when God takes something good away from you, he'd give you something better in return. I can't say that loosing you and having everyone else is better, but I can live with both." I stopped and thought. "No ones really asked about you anymore… It's probably either because they forgot about you or they just don't want to bring me down. I'm sure it's the second one. No one can ever forget you, Mom. You made such a great impression on everyone. No one can forget your generosity or your caring personality. You treated everyone the same. Forgave anyone who betrayed you. You treated criminals and murderers as normal people. Just like I treat the gangs in this city like family. Without them…I don't fit in with anyone. I don't fit in with the cool kids or the nerds. I don't fit in with the pretty girls, the preppy girls, the nobodies, and the druggies. I'm kind of a loner without the Socs or the Greasers around. The only thing that bothers me is that they always fight… It tears me to shreds when I see one of them jump each other. Fights or rumbles aren't any good either. I asked the Greasers one day, what was the reason they fought one another. They answered it's a good way to let off steam. Then I suggested writing in a journal or something. One member of the group who's named PonyBoy's eyes had lit up at the suggestion. The others sort of laughed and my cheeks flushed red. I still don't see why they rather hurt one another than write their emotions on paper…" My voice trailed off.

"Well…I miss you, Mom. I really do. Hopefully one day I can see you up in heaven. Maybe one day you can fill the whole in the empty space in my heart." I said softly. I struggled to fight back the tears forming into my eyes, but in the end, I won.

I sighed and looked up into the sky. "Take care of my mother up there." I said. I smiled, giggling a bit. I turned around and walked back down the sidewalk.

About halfway home, I saw PonyBoy walking alone. I haven't seen him much since the day he came to my house with Johnny. Johnny had just been jumped by a gang of Socs and beaten pretty bad. They took him to me to treat his wounds, although I couldn't help much with the cuts on his face. That was the same night when I saw Dallas seem so concerned for Johnny…a few times they referred to him as "Johnny cake." I thought it was pretty cute. I even told them that. A few of them laughed and Johnny's face flushed red. The Greasers were more laid back than the Socs in so many ways, but remembering that night, everyone seemed tense.

I was about to yell "Hey!" and wave when a group of Socs came out of nowhere and were going to "jump" PonyBoy. I didn't know what to do. Scream stop? They probably wouldn't listen and would tell me to get out of there. I would never call the cops on either of them, so that's not ever a choice. Instead I just stood as I watched one of them pull a switchblade. They held it just below Pony's chin. I heard Pony screaming for anyone and one of the Socs yelled, "Shut him up! Just shut him up already!"

I honestly couldn't believe what I was seeing. Then I saw some more Socs coming from my right.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Outsiders, just my OC Jaylee :3

No not Socs…they're Greasers. They screamed at the Socs. Then some of them went chasing the Socs while the others stayed with PonyBoy. "He's in good hands now." I thought. I started walking back to my home.

I almost went inside my house when I noticed a letter on the mat. I picked it up and went inside. I went into my room and took off my shoes. I sat down on my bed and read it.

Dear Jaylee,

How is life? I hope you're doing ok. Your father can never take anything seriously and how is he expecting to take care of a young lady like you? I'm coming down there soon. Having another woman in the house is prior to you since you're only 14 and growing into a young lady. I'm terribly sorry about your mother. She was the one who had the best immune system out of our whole family. I bet it was hard growing up with just a father, but you were a smart young girl. You're so trustworthy and grateful of everything in the world. You took school very seriously. You told yourself you had to make the best grades so you can make it big. You loved to go to the library and read things like mystery, romance and many other things. You were very smart and read at such a high level for your age. You also loved to read out loud to your mother with the suspenseful books. You were a very good storyteller and loved to act out the scenes from the book. Your mother even recorded you and sent me the videos. I still have them, too. You loved to draw things for your mother. You also used to write to me when you were younger. What happened? You don't write me anymore. I remember when I went over, we rescued a dying cat. You cried for it…knowing in the back of your head that you can save it. Your mother let you care for it all on your own…and you made it better again… Is the sweet caring girl I knew the last time I saw her still there? Or is she a completely new person? I love you Jaylee.

Sincerely,

Aunt Macey.

I closed the letter. I wonder what she's going to say when the Socs or Greasers visit with a fellow gang member needing to be tended to. All kinds of bad can happen when she comes. I pushed it out of my head and rested my head on the pillow. "I hope PonyBoy is ok. That was pretty scary for me to just watch." I thought. I closed my eyes and let myself drift from reality.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing in my ear. I clicked the off button on the clock and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I got up and yawned. I quickly changed my clothes and picked up my hair. I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face to wake me up.

"Bye Dad! I'm headed for school!" I shouted. No answer. "Hey Dad! I'm going to school!" I shouted again, but still no answer. I walked into his room and found him lying in his bed. I checked his pulse. No heartbeat. Now my father is dead…I've lost both my parents now. I looked on the other side of my father. He had been shot in the side near the rib cage.

I ran to the room with the phone and called the cops. "_911 what is your emergency?" _The woman on the line said. "Help! My father is dead! He was shot and now he's dead! He bled to death! Please you have to help me! I live on 117 Apple Tree Street!" I said. "Ok, stay calm. Paramedics are on their way to help." The woman said. I hung up.

Somewhere inside me took over. "Daddy?" I said softly. I shook him. "Daddy wake up! Daddy?" I sounded so young. Tears swelled up my eyes. I remembered how nice he was before Mom died…leaving him to turn grieving into not caring… I let the tears flow out of my eyes. I didn't have control of my body at the moment. The little kid inside of me took over. I had grown up to fast when my mother died…I had missed most of my childhood. That child doesn't want to be locked up anymore.

The next few minutes I lay crying over my dead father. I heard a few knocks on the door, and when I didn't answer, they kicked it down. I'm guessing they heard my loud sobbing, because they found me instantly. They pried me from my dead father. Then the little kid side of me went back to hiding.

I rubbed the tears away, looked at the paramedics and asked, "What are you going to do?" "We are going to leave this house for the detectives to search and investigate. I'm sorry miss but you're going to have to find a different place to stay." The man said. I didn't want to argue because they might've put me in a girl home or orphanage.

I went into my room and put the letter in my pocket. I grabbed the photo of my parents and me and shoved it in my pocket. I didn't exactly have a backpack to put my clothes in so I left them.

I walked out of my house, knowing I'll probably never return. I walked in the direction of the school. "Smile." I thought. "Don't let one person let you down…not your father…stay strong." I thought.

I had told myself that the whole day. I didn't want anyone to know and share the burden of the death of my parents with me… No one deserved the pain…

I walked out of the school, feeling everyone staring at me. I didn't see PonyBoy in class today. The Socs seemed more rowdy today than any other day. I didn't think much of it, and headed down to the DX station. Before the gas station even came in sight, I had tripped over myself multiple times.

I walked in and saw SodaPop leaning against the wall. "Hey SodaPop!" I said kindly. He didn't look at me. I walked to him. "Hey SodaPop, where's Po-" I stopped when I notice a few tears escape his eyes.

"SodaPop…hey are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked concerned. He looked at me. "PonyBoy…" He managed to say. He rubbed a few tears off his face. "He never…came home…last night…" Soda whispered.

I gasped. Where could Pony have gone? I don't know him that well but I don't think he would ever run away from SodaPop and Darrell without a good reason. "He'll be back." I said smiling. "How do you know?" Soda asked. "Because he loves his big brothers and he wouldn't stray to far from his family. He's a good kid in class, he doesn't seem like the type to leave without a motive." I said.

He stared at me and a few tears had remained on his face. I wiped them away. "Don't cry Soda. Pony will be back before you know it." I said reassuring him with a nod. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Thank you, Jaylee." He said. I smiled. I'm glad I could make him feel better. I put my hands on his back, accepting his embrace.

"How is Darrell taking all this?" I asked while we were still on the subject. He let go of me and I did the same. "Not so good. He's been crying since last night. When Pony never came home, it was like he had been broken." Soda said softly. "It was Darry who had hit Pony that made Pony run out on us." Soda continued.

I didn't know they hit one another at their house. "Has it always been like that?" I asked. Soda looked at me like I was insane. "No…not since Mom and Dad died…that was the first time Darry had ever hit Pony…" Soda said. Then he sighed. "I bet you don't want to about our personal lives." "No, not at all! I love to hear about other people once in a while…it beats feeling alone at school." I said softly, looking toward the ground.

"You're alone at school? How come?" Soda asked. "I don't really fit in with anybody. I always eat my lunches alone and do my schoolwork quietly. The only time I ever fit in is when I'm taking care of one of the Socs or Greasers." I said. I looked up to find him staring at me in amazement.

"But you're so sweet…how could anyone not want to be your friend?" Soda said. My cheeks flushed red. "You think so?" I asked, finding myself look at the ground again. He lifted my head to meet his eyes and said, "I know so."

I saw a twinkle in his eyes. That's when I noticed his true beauty. He is rather cute ad reckless but he's sensitive too. Which was fine by me. I don't really like guys that act tough instead of actually being it. I see why Sandy had been the one to love him. Sandy was a good gal and was lucky to have Soda…they usually don't come like him.

I felt someone push me from behind, making Sodas and my lips meet.


	3. Chapter 3

I still do not own The Outsiders or ever will. :3

Once I realized we were kissing, my cheeks flushed red again and I quickly pulled away. I put my hands over my mouth. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. From the corner of my eye, I saw a smiling Two-Bit. My eyes caught a glimpse of Soda, who was also red and seemed just as surprised as I was.

Then I thought about Sandy. I ran for the door. "I'm sorry!" I managed to say before rushing out the door. "Jaylee wait!" I heard Soda yell. The door closed for a moment and shot open with Soda standing before it. Tears fell from my eyes and out in the wind as I ran to the only place left where I can think.

When I got to Mom's grave, I hunched over it, breathing heavily and crying. "Sandy was a good person…She was the only person to… ever sit with me, or accept me…she was the first person to smile at me without even knowing me…even though we don't sit by each other anymore, I can't believe what I just did to her…I can't believe…" I stopped talking and tried to catch my breath. "…I can't believe I betrayed her…" I couldn't see the ground anymore…I couldn't think straight anymore. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my back.

"Hey, Jaylee. Who made you cry?" A voice said. I turned around and found the Soc that I had tended yesterday. I shook my head no and wiped away the tears, showing no visible pain. I tried to force a smile. "I'm fine." I said unconvincingly. "Was it one of those Greasers? I'll bash his head in for you." He said. "No trust me. I'm fine." I said, hoping he would buy it. He soon left after his buddies came and picked him up.

I felt horrible, emotionally and physically. I didn't eat the gross lunch today, even though now I wish I would've. I didn't eat for two days straight and now I'm getting hungry. Everything is happening way to fast for me to understand what's going on. I sat down feeling defeated by who knows what and talked to Mom for hours. When I grew sleepy, I got up and headed for the park in town.

I pulled the hood over my head so no one would recognize me. I'm just another person walking these streets. Cars flashed by me so fast that it made my head spin. By the time I made it to the park I almost threw up.

I took a seat on one of the nearby benches and got into a comfortable position. As I tried to close my eyes, rain started to pour down on me. Hard. I had a hard time falling asleep but I eventually did.

After feeling peaceful in my imagination, I felt a pair of hands shaking me. "Jaylee, what are you doing out here?" I heard a voice say. I just shook my head. "All right I'll let you sleep, but get out of this rain." The voice whispered. I felt the hands get a good grip on me, and then hoisted me up. The arms were strong and muscular, like my safe heaven. They carried me all the way to a warm, cozy couch.

"Jaylee, what were you doing out in the park? Why didn't you go home?" I heard the voice ask. I murmured a few words. I didn't even know what I said. Soon the voice gave up at trying to get information out of me.

I woke up in a small bed, feeling cold and felt a towel around me and saw a blanket covering my body. I saw a glimpse of two guys. The aroma of chocolate cake and eggs filled my nose, which quickly turned stuffy. I sneezed and coughed a few times, then saw Darry come in.

"You're finally awake, huh? Man, you sure can sleep. Hey, why were you out in the park last night? Were you trying to get yourself sick?" Darry asked. Soda walked into the room probably out of curiosity. I saw his cheeks turn red, but only for a second.

"I was out in the park…" I started. I tried to think straight, but everything was jumbled up in my mind. "…Because my father died…they…they closed off my house and I couldn't go back in…I was kicked out…I had no where else to go…I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, so I never mentioned my father's death or asked for a place to stay." I said softly.

My stomach growled and I shivered. I felt like I was freezing inside of an ice cube. I was also extremely hungry. "Come on Jaylee. You need to stop being so nice to everyone and think about yourself. Being in the park late at night isn't the place for a girl like you to be alone. Especially in the rain." Darry said. There we go again. Since I wasn't tough I wasn't safe in the streets. I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I tried to move out of bed, but when I tried to walk, I face planted on the ground.

Darry sighed and picked me up to set me on the bed. "No…I have to go…I don't want you guys to go out of your way to help me…" I said trying to break free of his grip. He plopped me down. "What if we went to go out of our way to help you?" Soda asked, smiling. "I won't let you." I said.

Darry left the room to tend to breakfast, leaving Soda and me alone in the room. "About yesterday…I'm sorry…I know that you-" "Don't be sorry." Soda said cutting me off. He smiled and sat next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Soda asked. I knew what he was talking about. "You had already lost Pony…I didn't want you to feel sympathy for me when you didn't need to." I said. Darry came back in with breakfast. My hunger kicked in and I ate so quick that I though I would be sick if I took a bite of anything else.

"I have to go to work." Darry said. He looked at me concerned. "I don't want to leave you here alone though." Darry said to me. "I can take care of her." Soda said happily. Darry bit his lip. "Ok, but don't let her out of your sight." He said. "I won't." Soda said. Darry said goodbye and left, once again leaving Soda and me alone.

"Got a smoke?" I asked. Soda looked at me funny. "Why do you need a smoke?" He asked. "Didn't you smoke when you took Johnny to my house the night he was jumped. I had asked you why you were smoking and you said it relieved your stress. That's why I want one." I said. I could've sworn I sounded reasonable but then he said, "You don't need to get in the habit of smoking. You're fine just the way you are. A girl like you doesn't need to smoke." I sighed. There we go once more with the "girl" thing. I sunk into my pillow.

"Well what are we going to do?" I asked. He looked like he was in deep thought. "Well…we can…" He trailed off. Stumped…great… "Well I don't want to be stuck in this bed, and I certainly don't want to bother you, but I guess I can't have either one can I?" I asked. "Nope." He said laughing. I smiled. There was something about his laugh that seemed…seemed…to cheer me up.

"Well I guess I have to stay in bed…invite Steve over or something and have some fun. I don't want to be the party pooper in your day off." I said. He frowned. "Jaylee, come on. You're not a party pooper. Stop putting yourself down like that." He didn't sound all too serious, which made me giggle that he's trying to give me this lecture. "Shut up and call Steve all ready." I said giggling a bit in between.

He got up and gave me one last look before he left the room. I tried to breathe through my nose, but it was impossible due to the entire gunk inside of it. I coughed and sneezed a few times, counting to occupy my time. Then I looked around the room. It was pretty run down. I looked at the bed, which was in pretty good shape. I looked at the floor and found it a complete mess.

I giggled. "Soda you aren't very neat, are you?" I asked to no one in particular. As I reached down to grab a book I heard a reply. "I guess you could say that." I looked up to see Soda standing in the doorway, smiling. "PonyBoy was usually the one who cleaned up our room and I never was the type to care much about it." Soda said. I proceeded to pick up the book on the ground.

I didn't care to open it though. Soda and I just stared at each other, looking for an aspect about each other that we could've missed, but I found nothing. I cocked my head to the side. "What's he thinking?" I thought.

Even though I lived with my father all my life, I never really understood him. He'd yell at me, but never once did he lay a hand on me, only before Mom died. He used to hug me, hold my hand, and pat me on the head when I did well. But never did I get one bit of affection from him after Mom died. He never looked me in the eye after that day, nor did he tell me he loved me. I know its weird but somehow I feel like it's my fault that my parents are dead, why my father never looked me in the eye or told me he loved me. Maybe it was my fault that Pony was gone, too. I didn't stop those Socs from almost killing him, and maybe that was the reason…

My train of thought vanished when I heard a knock on the door. My first instinct was to get up and answer the door. So my legs did my second nature and forced me to go answer it, but Soda standing I the doorway stopped me. "Bed." He said pointing towards the mattress.

I feel to the floor. I was still weak since I stayed out in the rain last night. I never got sick but when I did, I'd get it bad. Soda helped me back up. "Stay in bed. You're still sick, remember? Or did you forget already?" He said, laughing. Once he tucked me in, he went to answer the door. Although I think the door was already opened 'cause I didn't hear Soda open it.

I heard laughter coming from the living room. "Good, Steve's here. Something to give to Soda instead of boring him to death by just watching me." I thought.

I guess I was wrapped up in the book I was reading, because I didn't hear a single thing coming from the rest of the world. I felt like I wasn't in SodaPop's home anymore. I felt like I was the main character, solving the mystery of why the haunted house in the middle of nowhere was haunted.

Creeping through the old rickety, wooden hallway in the middle of the night. I hear soft footsteps coming from behind me and pull on my arm with the flashlight. I turn around to find a little girl in a white dress before me. "Why are you here?" I asked. The girl lifted her index finger to her mouth, and then she grabbed me and led me downstairs.

When we descended through the stairs and were in the basement, she led me to her dead body. A knife was scare in the middle of her small, frail back. I turned as white as she was when I heard loud footsteps coming quickly toward me. The little girl vanished and her eyes told me to run. Something wasn't right about whose footsteps they belonged to.

I turned around to come face to face with the scariest thing I've ever seen. I couldn't see much of its face, but it belonged to a man. Dark red eyes stare coldly into mine…no…into my soul. I saw a blood thirsty grin across it dark face.

He grabbed me. "What do you want from me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs and tired to break free. I didn't exactly have the courage of the main character, but I guess I had his intelligence.

The demon threw me against the cement wall and I hit my head so hard I was as good as dead. To my surprise, I was still alive. My head hurt like crazy though and I couldn't see the demon. I felt something rush down the side of my forehead and down my cheek.

"Great. The demon is drooling on me up above." I thought. I touched the liquid and examined it in the faint moonlight. I was expecting to find drool…but no…its blood. I lay there, so still. I felt so useless to the world. I can't solve this mystery. I can't do anything good…

I felt something warm run down my cheek. I poked at it. They were my tears. I saw the little girl coming towards me. "No…I can do something good. I can let the world know about this little girl…about her murder. I just need to solve this case…" I thought to myself.

I was brought back to reality when I heard a loud crash in the kitchen. "Steve! Shh! What if Jaylee's sleeping?" I heard SodaPop hiss. Steve walked into the room. "No! She's still awake!" He called. That made my ears ring. I wasn't used to all this noise compared to being in a quiet dark empty house.

I set the book down gently and sighed. "Do me a favor. Can you go out and take Soda to have some fun? I don't want to keep you guys here and honestly, I'll be fine by myself. Just like I've done all my life." I said. He looked at me and smiled kindly. "Alright, kid. But if you're in trouble it not my fault. Got it?" Steve replied.

"Fine by me." I said. Besides I was feeling better anyway. I could take care of myself. I don't like being bed ridden.

"No Steve! We have to stay here with her! I told Darry I wouldn't let her out of my sight." Soda said. "You can't see her right now. What's the difference?" Steve said. "I'm only a few feet away right here. If I were to leave I would have no way knowing if she's ok." Soda countered.

I'm guessing Steve didn't feel like arguing anymore and started pushing Soda out the door because Soda shouted, "Stop pushing! We're staying here!" Steve just laughed. I heard the door close soon after.

I tried once more to get up. I successfully made it to the kitchen and looked for some Tylenol. I took some and headed back to bed to sleep with some peace and quiet.

My dreams were interrupted by a slam of a door. "Oh no. What if its an intruder?" I thought. "Hello?" I was hoping to sound confident and brave, but I just heard a shaky scared voice come out of my mouth.

Suddenly, a switchblade whizzed past my face and struck the pillow just a few centimeters away from my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I still do not own The Outsiders. :3

A/N Sorry this chapter is short . I'll make the next one longer

I screamed, wondering what was going to get me after they come through this door. I pictured a tall, muscular, masked man coming to kill me, but instead find a red faced Two-Bit laughing like crazy.

My faced burned from embarrassment. "It's not funny!" I said shyly. "Ha-ha! Yes it was!" He stopped to catch his breath, and then started laughing again. "You should've seen the look on your face! Hilarious!" He said. My face burned even more.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed. "I don't care! That was hilarious!" He said. I grabbed the switchblade and threw it at him barely missing his face and he stopped laughing immediately.

"Jeez, come on! If I would've wanted to hit you, I would've threw it directly act your face." Two-Bit said. "Humph. Ok sure." I said. I looked around the room to find anything else to look at but him. "Oh, Soda's not here." I said. "Ha-ha. Lover boy ain't here? Why not?" Two-Bit said grinning. "Listen, Soda and Sandy are together, remember? Besides I told Steve to take him to have fun instead of stay here and watch boring old me." I said. "I dunno… it really looked like he enjoyed it." He said winking.

I grabbed the pillow and threw it at him. He dodged it. "Shut up! He's with Sandy for a reason! And I don't even like him that way…" I said softly turning my gaze to the floor. "Shoot, Sandy moved to Florida. Her parents don't want her with no trouble some boy." Two-bit said.

Poor SodaPop…why didn't he tell me sooner about Sandy? I could've comforted him… Maybe that's what he didn't want… I searched Two-Bit's eyes to see if he was telling the truth. I sensed no doubt in his eyes.

"Soda…he must be really hurt then? Not being able to have the one you love by your side…its like Romeo and Juliet. That's a cruel way to be in love, but probably the most romantic." I said trying to think about Shakespeare's novel. I think Two-Bit was trying to think too, because he looked pretty funny with his thinking face on.

"Ever wondered who was who?" Two-bit asked. I looked at him funny, not fully understanding what he meant. I didn't feel like talking about love at the moment. Not while I was sick. Besides, SodaPop wasn't much of what people call "type." I always thought that PonyBoy fit that category better than him.

I wanted to get off the subject so I said, "Any news on PonyBoy?" Two-Bit seemed to have remembered something and pulled out a newspaper from his jacket. He tossed the newspaper in my direction. I put it out in front of me and read the headline. _Kid found dead near fountain. _I looked at the picture of the kid on the ground. It was Bob. I remember treating him one time, but I don't fully remember what for. I looked farther down and saw PonyBoy and Johnny's picture. They're described pretty accurately too.

"Did they…really kill him?" I asked. Everything inside of me said no. There was no way two guys like them could ever kill a single soul. "That's the thing. It says they did, but I don't think Johnnycakes or PonyBoy would ever have the guts to do something like that…" Two-Bit explained. "Unless…they were forced to…" I said softly.

The Socs probably were asking for it…probably hunted them down after Pony ran out after Darry smacked him across the face… but why? Why did they hunt him down in the middle of the night? Was I…at the scene? Did I just not see them and fall asleep on the park bench? I was no good to anyone…since I was no good, I felt like I had to give back to the people who had to put up with me…I guess that's why I felt the need to make everyone feel and look better.

"Two-Bit?" I asked, looking at the ground. I felt warm tears fall down my face. I never realized how sensitive I was until that moment. How easy it was to make me cry. I was so vulnerable…no wonder every keeps treating me like a little kid…treating me with…care…

"Yeah?" He said. I didn't answer. I kept my gaze on the floor. The bed sunk beside me and I felt hands on my arms. I looked up, revealing to him I was crying. "Do you think its my fault…my fault that the Socs would drive PonyBoy and Johnny to do something like that?" I asked quietly. I wasn't able to hear his reply due to me passing out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't own The Outsiders :3 and please review? :D

I heard arguing in the kitchen and found myself still in this same old bed. I recognized the voices: Steve, Sodapop, and Two-Bit. I got up, still feeling a bit sick, and walked into the kitchen. I caught their attention and asked, "What's wrong?" "I can't believe Steve forced me out of my own home! Let alone to have Two-Bit watch you for not even 10 minutes and you fainting in his arms!" Soda said. Two-Bit smirked.

I guess he thought that last line had a bit of jealousy in it, but I doubt it. "I'm fine now, ok? Don't worry about it too much…" I said. I started to walk towards the living room, when I had noticed my clothes were different. "Why am I wearing different clothes?" I asked curiously. "Well…" Two-Bit started. Everyone's attention was now on him.

"When you fainted…you kind of threw up on your own clothes. I thought it would be best to grab some of Ponyboy's clothes. I tried to wake you up, I really did, but you wouldn't wake up…so I undressed you and dressed you myself." Two-Bit explained.

My eyes grew wide and I felt my face burn. I grabbed a couch pillow and threw it at him. "Next time just leave my own clothes on me, pervert!" I said angrily. Soda and Steve exchanged glances.

"Ha-ha, calm down, angel. I didn't try anything while you were sleeping peacefully. I might've touched a place here or there but other than that-" "Stop talking…" Soda said angrily. Frankly, I didn't want to know what happened when I asleep either…just as long as I didn't end up pregnant in the morning…I wouldn't be too angry. I proceeded to make my way to the couch and turn on the TV.

Mickey Mouse was on and the others joined me. We watched TV until Darry came home, looking tired and more worrisome then ever. He made his way to the fridge, scanning it for something to eat. "What happened to the chocolate cake we had this morning?" Darry asked sounding tired. "Umm…lets say it's down the toilet." Two-Bit said laughing. "Gross." I said under my breath.

Then an idea came to my head. One day my mother had taught me to make chocolate cake. It was passed down from ancestors to us. When my mother told me how to make it, it stuck in my head like glue on paper. When the cake as cooking, I had never smelt anything like it. When I tasted it, it was like I was heaven.

I decided I was going to try to make it for them. "I'll make it!" I said cheerfully. Darry looked at me in concern. "Come on! You can go lay down while I cook it! I know I've messed up with my health, and possibly a lot of other things, but I wont mess this up!" I pleaded. He looked at me one last time. "Okay…" He said. I squealed and hugged him. "Thank you!" I said. He seemed startled at first, but then patted his hand on my back. "You're welcome?" He said. I let go of my grip and went to work.

Everything I did seemed to get crossed out on the list in my head. I had to make a special ingredient because that's what made the cake so good.

After I mixed everything together and put it in a tin, I shoved it in the oven and started to bake it. I really hope I didn't forget anything, and I really hope I didn't mess it up.

I think the cake was almost done, because the aroma was driving everyone crazy, even me. That was the last time I had chocolate cake, when my mother had taught me, and I was sort of dying to take a bite of my cake.

When I pulled out the cake, everyone was literally drooling over it. I made them wait to let it cool down, and then I put the icing on it. As soon as I finished, they admired my work. "Wow…it looks better than Soda's or Darry's." Two-Bit said. "Well guys, I think you've waited long enough." I said. "Darry! Come here!" I shouted.

He didn't come. I decided to save some for him, so I cut the slices for them. I cut the cake into five slices, which seemed pretty big for each slice.

We sat at the table and everyone but me devoured their piece of cake. "That was the best chocolate I ever tasted." Soda said. "Really? Compared to my moms, this tastes like trash." I said gloomily. "Well maybe we can go to your house and your mom can whip us up a-" Steve stopped in mid sentence. His words stung my heart.

I pushed my half eaten slice of cake away and got up. "Jaylee, I'm sorry. I forgot." Steve said softly. Even Steve simply saying sorry was enough to bring tears to my eyes. "No, it's my fault. It's fine." I said, hoping to sound ok, but I sounded just as unstable as I do when I cry. I walked back to the room and laid down. "Stop crying. It's no wonder why no one ever asks about mom. You always break down to the sound of someone else mentioning her." A voice in my head said.

For the next few hours, I stood staring into the dark. "I'll never be able to give back to the community, I'll never be able to not cry every ten seconds, and I'll never be able to not mess up.

Later, after everyone left, I got up in the middle of the night. There was no chance of me being able to sleep at all. I saw Darry's piece of cake still on the table. I picked it up and grabbed a fork. I walked into Darry's room to find him softly crying, head in his hands. "Darry?" I whispered. He didn't care to look at me.

I set his cake down on the cabinet. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked. I already knew the answer so it was pretty stupid of me to ask. "It's Ponyboy…" Darry struggled to get out.

"Darry please don't cry. I know Ponyboy will come back. He's not the type of person to run out like this." I said kindly. "You don't know what he's like…" He said with just a bit of anger. Ouch, but he was right. I didn't know him. I wanted to know him. I wanted to be friends with him…but there was a wall blocking me from him.

"If you want to blame someone…blame me…it'll probably make you feel better." I suggested. He looked at me. I expected anger, for him to smack me across my face, anything to show that he hated me, but instead I got a look of sadness. "I could never do that…you're to much of a good person to be hated." He said softly.

I tried to think of an alternative. "Eat some cake? It'll make you feel better!" I said. He eyed the cake, and then grabbed it, putting a piece into his mouth. He must've felt better, because he stopped crying. It wasn't long before he finished the cake.

"Go to sleep Darry. Don't drain yourself, k?" I said. As I walked out the door, I heard a quiet "Thank you." I smiled, knowing I did something good. I went to the laundry, which might've had my cleaned clothes. I found them clean in a basket. I picked them up, headed back to the room, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I do not own The Outsiders :3 please review? :D

I woke up around four o'clock in the morning, due to a nightmare. I didn't wake up screaming, or crying, but I woke up calling for my mom. In the nightmare I had relived her death…that's one of the things I had hoped to never relive again and that was the first time I ever dreamt of it.

For the next few hours, I lay staring at the blank ceiling above me. Ponyboy and Johnny crossed my mind a few times. I hoped they were safe… My imagination went crazy and asked so many questions that could never be answered. By the time my imagination was in full speed, Soda and Darry had woken up. My train of thoughts took a stop at the imagination station.

I somehow talked Darry and Soda into leaving me here alone. When they left, I got up, cooked and ate some breakfast and searched through Ponyboy's clothes. I know I have a perfectly good pair of girl clothes out, but I'm just leaving the house real quick and coming back. I changed into something comfortable and left the small house.

As soon as I was walking down the street, I saw someone tried to "jump" me. "Oh hi Dallas!" I said happily. He got a good look at my face then sighed. "You're the kid who tried to fix up Johnny right?" He said. I nodded, smiling. Then he just turned around and started to walk away.

"Dallas wait!" I called, catching up to him. "You wouldn't happen to know where Johnny and Ponyboy would've run off to would you?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes. "No. Now go away." Dallas said.

Something in his eyes told me he was lying. "I'm not going away until you tell me the truth." I said. He just stared at me in the face as if I was being really stubborn. I wasn't going to give up. "I know you know where they are, just tell me if they're safe." I said. He sighed. "Yes, ok they're safe, now go bug someone else." He said. I quickly hugged him, thinking he didn't get much of those. "Thank you." I said. I went off in the opposite direction and walked to my mother's grave.

Finding a topic to talk about was hard. Eventually, I thought of something, and kept the one sided conversation going for quite a while.

"Mom…I have this nice new family now. I know living with them is kind of like…whoa! Already? But I feel like I've known them for so long… Hey Mom…you and Dad were happy for a long time weren't you? How'd you do it? Did you look for him? And when you found him… was he in love with another girl? Or did he love you first? When was the first time you guys met? When did you realize you loved him?" Those were just some of the questions I asked. The list went on and on. Then I just sat there for a long time, staring and thinking.

I saw a stray puppy coming towards me. It was limping, and I could tell it was hurt. I let out a hand, and it softly licked it. I tried to pull it closer and it cried in pain. I slowly picked it up and examined one its paws. They poor puppy had stepped on glass and was bleeding.

I slowly pulled out the piece of glass as the puppy whined. I took off my shoe and grabbed one of my socks. I ripped off a piece and wrapped the puppy's bleeding paw. After I wrapped it, it looked at its paw, and felt better instantly. It kept licking me and its tongue tickled my skin, so I started giggling. I set it in my lap and pet it for a while. I ran my fingers through its soft fur. I felt something stop my fingers near the neck.

I looked down and found it was wearing a collar. I read the dog tag, revealing the owners name and address. "285 Maple Drive…that's not too far from here." I said aloud. I picked up the puppy, sort of startling it, and walked down the street.

I heard the puppy quietly snoring, sleeping peacefully in my arms. I stared at the house numbers. "283…284…285!" I said. I slowly walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

A tall man and a small little girl greeted me. "Kimmi!" She squealed grabbing the puppy. I smiled and thought about if I ever had a pet…come to think of it…I haven't.

She giggled as the puppy licked her face. "Kimmi I thought I lost you!" The little girl said. "I found her straying near my mother's grave. She was hurt so I wrapped my sock around her wound to sort of stop the bleeding. Watch her leg and make sure you heal it up. Put very little alcohol to clean the wound and she should be as good as new." I said. "Thank you." The tall man told me. As he shut the door, the puppy stared at me. I was sad to see her go, she was the only pet that I ever came in contact with, and I somehow grew attached to her in the few minutes that we accompanied each other.

I turned around and walked off their property. I was glad to make the little girl happy. I would be sad if I lost my puppy too, and grateful to anyone that brought it back. As I walked through the streets, I spaced out and came back to reality feeling lost. Eventually, I had made my way back to Darry's house.

I got inside and noticed that no one was home yet, so I retreated to the room and started reading the book again. I was getting to the end of the book when the conversation got really boring, so I put the book down and went to watch TV.

It got real late. Soda and Darry weren't home yet, so I decided to make something for myself. After I ate some dinner, I puked it back up and went to the room once again. I waited for another hour or so waiting for that door to open, but nothing stepped into this house. I fell asleep getting tired and bored of waiting.

I woke up real late the next morning, noticing the time was one fifteen in the afternoon. I didn't seem all that sick today. I felt better than I did any other day that I was sick. I got up and walked into the kitchen, noticing Two-Bit and Sodapop in the living room.

"Where we you and Darry last night?" I asked, tiredly. I yawned and my eyelids were still pretty heavy. "We were here. Came home late though. Not to late, though. We got here when you were watching TV…you didn't hear us come in?" Sodapop explained.

I stood there, confused for a moment. "Was I really that tired when I was waiting their arrival?" I thought. "Ok…err…never mind." I said. I cooked me up some eggs. I was happy to see Soda today. I never realized how much I missed his company until yesterday. "So what are doing here? Don't you have work today?" I asked.

"No. Not today." Soda said. I lit up to the sound of that. I put the eggs on a plate and set them down on the table. I went to the cabinets and grabbed a glass. I searched the refrigerator for some orange juice and poured it into my glass. I sat down at the table and said, "Lets go out."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N oh my gosh I hate writing this over and over again… I still do not own The Outsiders. :3 Please review? :D That is all. X3

"What?" Soda said, turning red. "Lets go out and try on some stuff! Just going into shop and playing dress up." I said happily. "Oh I thought you…" He trailed off. "Sounds great." He said smiling.

I ate my egg as I heard the TV as background sound. I was glad I had something to distract me. If I didn't have anything to distract me, I'd resolve to thinking, and I hated thinking. If I thought about something like a question, that question would haunt me forever, or at least until it's answered.

After breakfast, I took some more of Pony's clothes and headed off to take a shower. I undressed and waited for the shower water to warm up. When the water turned warm, I got in it and let the water swallow me. I stood there for at least ten minutes before I grabbed the soap and rubbed myself over one hundred times. After I thought I was really clean and smelled fresh, I had searched for shampoo. Sadly, I only found a guy shampoo and conditioner.

"I can't use this! I'll smell like a guy in front of So-" I stopped my train of thought. "Wait…why do I care what I smell like in front of Soda?" I thought. I shook my head and picked the soap back up. "I guess this will have to do for my hair as well." I thought.

I must've scrubbed the soap in my hair a thousand times to make me satisfied. I turned off the water and rubbed myself down with a dry towel. I put on the clothes I set out for myself and thought about how I should do my hair. I picked up the top half or my hair, leaving my bangs hanging in my face and the bottom half of my hair lying on my shoulders.

I stared into the mirror and waited to see if I would change into looking like a princess, but nothing happened. I held my necklace and stared at it through the mirror.

"Jaylee, you're beautiful. Stop doubting yourself." I saw my mother in the mirror standing next to me. I smiled which led to her smile and then she vanished.

My mother was giving me a mental note, telling me in her own way that I'm beautiful, no matter how horrible I looked.

I walked out of the bathroom and felt my confidence at its peak. After I found a pair of Pony's socks, placed them on my feet, and put on my shoes, I had found Soda ready in the living room, wearing a t-shirt, jeans, jacket and converse. Two-Bit was there, looking the same as he did an hour ago.

We walked out of the house and headed towards a nearby clothes store. About half of the way there, Two-bit had been making stupid jokes left and right. I laughed when Soda made a funny remark at Two-bit's dumb pun, but Two-Bit gave him a punch on the shoulder, which led to constant punching the rest of the way to the store.

When we walked in, everyone stared at Two-Bit and Soda, probably seeing them as no good juvenile delinquents. "Hey guys. Lets make a deal. I pick out clothes for the both of you to wear and you have to wear it. You both can pick out any clothes for me and I have to wear it. We can't object to any clothes. Deal?" I asked. "Deal." They said. I was grabbing clothes here and there, giving a bunch of clothes to each guy. They both picked out clothes for me to wear. We piled each other in clothes and headed to the dressing rooms.

Soda went first. The clothes I picked out were pretty funny. He came out looking like a nerd, track runner, moneyman, doctor, a king, a pimp, and last but not least a movie star.

"He already looks like a movie star, he's naturally hand-" I stopped my train of thought again, feeling my face burn red. "What am I thinking?" I thought. To make matters worse, Soda was looking at me.

"Hey, Jaylee are you ok?" He asked feeling my forehead. "Of course she's fine Soda! She's blushing at how handsome you look!" Two-Bit said. I felt my face burn even more. "No, I'm not!" I objected, hoping that I sounded convincing.

"Come on, Jaylee! You're so obvious!" Two-Bit said. I think my face was as red as a tomato, because Two-Bit was staring directly at me, not looking away. "No…I'm not… Soda go change because I'm going in now." I said picking up the clothes.

I liked the safety of being in the changing room by myself. I started out with the first pair of clothes, which consisted of a V-neck t-shirt and a skirt. I walked out and showed Soda and Two-Bit, which the seemed to like. I went back to change, short dresses and more skirts, shorts, tank tops, V-necks, even a nurse outfit which seemed really high up on my thighs. Then, I had one outfit left. I put it on and quickly noticed a flaw…it was even higher than the nurse skirt. I noticed the very low V-neck, showing off my boobs. I sighed and quickly disliked this idea. I pull up the stockings, trying to make less of my skin show. Then I slipped on the high heels.

I bent over, checking out if the outfit comes up in the back, and it does. "I doubt Soda would have picked this out, so that only leaves Two-Bit." I thought. I sighed and stepped out of the changing room.

"Whoa…" Soda said, checking me out. I turned red of embarrassment and waited for Two-Bit's reply. He put his hand up to his mouth and said one word. "Kinky…" He said.

I took off one of my heels and threw it at him, missing. I went to retrieve it, bending down and hoping they weren't watching. "Even better from behind." Two-Bit commented. I quickly picked it up and punched Two-Bit in the arm as hard as I could, which didn't seem to hurt him because he laughed when I did. I quickly walked back to the changing room, changing into the clothes I came in.

"Its your turn Two-Bit." I snickered. He looked at me as if he knew my intentions. He tried on clothes after clothes, having Soda and me laughing at him every single time. It wasn't long before he came up to his surprise and asked from inside the changing room, "Do I have to come out?" "Yes!" I said happily. I got up and picked a random wig I found and raced back to Two-Bit's changing room. "Put this along with it!" I called. He groaned.

Two-Bit walked out, wearing a bikini and a wig, along with sandals. Soda and I died laughing. "Shut up!" Two-Bit said. I couldn't help but laugh more. He went back to change, and when he came out, we left.

"Hey, I'm going home, see you guys later." Two-Bit said, winking at Soda. "Bye." Soda and I said. Then he was gone.

"Hey Soda…can we visit my mom's grave before we go back to your house?" I asked. "Of course." Soda replied.

As we walked, the day grew darker and colder and I could see our breath. I shivered as the wind kicked in. Soda took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. "I didn't need it much." Soda said. "Thank you." I said.

When we got to the grave, I greeted my mom. "Hey Mom, this is Sodapop." I said. "Hey." Soda said. I told her how Soda wouldn't let me stay home alone when I was really sick and how much he cared about Ponyboy.

Then Sodapop started saying things about me. He said how nice I was and how happy he is when I'm around. Then he said, "Sometimes she makes me forget about Sandy, my girlfriend." Do I really make him forget about Sandy? I couldn't help but still feel sorry for her. "Sorry Sandy…" I thought. Soon, Soda and I said our goodbyes to Mom, and headed for home.

When we got to his house, he glued himself to the coach and I followed. We ended up watching something scary, and I found myself in the safety of Soda's arms. I did scream and hide into his chest a few times, which tired me out big time, because when the movie ended, I had made my way to the room and lied down, falling asleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N RAHHH! I HATE WRITING THIS SO MUCH BUT (I'm talking about me righting not owning The Outsiders because of copyright.) I still and will not ever own The Outsiders. Review? :D

I got up earlier than usual and changed into my clothes. I headed out the door, making sure not to make any noise. I was planning on seeing Mom today. I felt way better today even my mood was cheerier.

I didn't expect to see anyone out at the moment, and walked through the streets without a care. Really, knowing me, I walked out into the street not aware of it myself, when I heard the screech of a car behind me. I turned around to find a blue mustang. Some Socs came out, not looking too happy.

"Jaylee, where the heck have you been? We went by your house and no one was there. We needed you! Bob had gotten hurt a few nights ago! We needed you to fix him up! We saw you…inside the house of a greaser. It's already bad enough that you're helping them! Now you're living with them too? That's equal to being a greaser in our eyes. Get out of their house. They're no good hoods! They can hurt you! Besides, you got a perfectly good home on Apple Street. If we could've found you that night, Bob wouldn't be dead right now." One of them said.

My eyes widened. "It's my fault…its my fault he's dead…he's dead because of me." I thought. Those detectives must've never cared about my father, because they mentioned my house being empty.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean too…my father died…they kicked me out…I couldn't…" I was lost once again. Words spinned around in my head. The one line repeating over and over again…"Its my fault…"

I felt their eyes on me, waiting to catch my words. "I can't go back to my old house. There are too many memories there." I said. "Well you can come live with one of us." one of them suggested. "No, they need me." I said. I didn't think about what I said until they gave me an angry look. "What about us, Jaylee? We need your help too. Are you really becoming a greaser now? I don't want you to become our enemy. Anyone but you." Another said.

I'm being torn in half. I can't be with them, because…the greasers feel more like family to me than the Socs do, but times are hard for me right now, and I'm not able to think straight. "No just…give me a few days to get this straight." I said. "You have a few hours." Then with that, they left.

After I visited Mom's grave, I headed back to Soda's house. About halfway there, I saw kids waiting outside for the bus. School! I forgot I had school today! I ran as fast as I could to the school.

"I'm here!" I screamed as I ran through the door, and tripped on an untied shoelace. The class began to snicker as I got up. I tasted blood on the inside of my mouth. I immediately asked to go to the bathroom, and as soon as I got there, I could've sworn I gurgled dry the sink in five minutes.

After the bleeding stopped and I went back to class, the math teacher, , asked to see me in the hallway. I followed, nervous at what she might say.

"Jaylee, I heard about your fathers death…I'm so terribly sorry and I'll let you being late slide since you're such a good kid, but why weren't you here all week?" said. "I was sick. I had caught a really bad cold." I said. seemed surprised. She knows I never miss school, for anything. "Well…we can catch you up on what you missed." She said smiling.

The rest of the day was tiring for me. I got almost the same lectures from every teacher. I was just ready for the day to end…but what sucked for me, is that every teacher told me to stay afterschool for the lessons I missed. I was there for another 3 hours, and when I got out, I had to literally drag myself back to Soda's house. I stopped, deciding to give Soda a visit again.

Luckily, when I got there, Soda had just finished his shift. We walked together, going back to his house. "The Socs told me they were looking for me, the night Bob was killed, and how living temporarily with you and Darry is the same thing as being a Greaser and I have probably until tonight to leave out of your place." I said sadly. "Wait…Ponyboy left the night before your father died. They couldn't have looked for you the night after…they were just making you feel guilty… Besides they can't make you leave, and if they try, me and Darry will teach them not to mess with you." Soda said smiling. "I don't want you guys to fight though…" I said softly.

When we turned the corner, Socs surrounded Soda and me. "Is this the Greaser you're living with? The brother of the little punk who killed Bob?" One Soc asked. "It's only tem-" "Yeah, what's it to yah?" Soda said cutting me off. "You took Jaylee away from us and we want her back." Another said. "Well you'll have to get through me to have her." Soda said confidently. "No problem." One said, grinning.

They inched closer to us. Soda grabbed my hand and kicked one of the Socs in the crouch, making a pathway for Soda and me to escape. We ran trying to get away from them. "Soda, this isn't right. You shouldn't have to suffer for me." I said, trying to catch a few breaths in between. "Trust me. You don't want to be with them now." Soda said casually. It was hard to keep up with Soda, being half dragged half carried.

We stopped in the park, gasping for breath. Stopping was a mistake because the Socs were right behind us. One tackled Soda hard to the ground. I tried to run to Soda, to aid him, but one of them grabbed my arms and placed them behind my back. I tried to shake free, but they were much stronger than I was. Soda got up from the tackle and got in a fighting position, holding his fists up before him. He was outnumbered, six to one. He took out two easy, but the rest got to him and were able to get him from every angle. "Stop!" I shouted. They didn't listen. One kicked him in the leg and that led to him falling on the ground. "Soda!" I screamed. I tried to shake myself free again. Tears flowed down my face. "Stop it! Stop hurting him! Please!" I said. I closed my eyes. Soft moans came from Soda. "Stop it! I can't take it anymore!" I screamed.

I attempted to kick behind me in the crouch of the Soc and eventually came out successful. When he lost his grip on me, I ran to stop the rest of Socs. I couldn't move them and there was no use trying. I crawled underneath them and did only the one thing I thought of.

I threw myself over Soda, covering the last few hits with my body. Then, I wrapped my arms around him, locking my hands tight. They tried to pick me up but my hands were closed to tightly for them to pry me away.

Soda stared at me and I stared back at him. I had gotten lost in his eyes, forgetting the Socs were right there. Then I felt my hands had unlocked and someone pick me up. I turned around, tears still coming out of my eyes, and threw a fist at the Socs face. He caught it just in time and I tried again with my other hand but once again, he caught it just in time. He held my fists firmly in his hands, noticing my tears and examining my face. The Socs were yelling to beat Soda up some more.

"Please stop hurting him…" I cried desperately. He didn't laugh nor throw me out of the way to finish off Soda. "You love him, don't you?" He asked. I looked into his eyes. He seemed hurt…as if hurting Soda was an indirect way of hurting me.

I understood what Two-Bit meant now. "Ever wondered who was who?" He meant did I know who was Juliet and who was Romeo. Was it possible that he meant me as Juliet and Sodapop as Romeo?

I slowly nodded my head yes. He closed his eyes. "Lets go guys." He said. They argued as they left, leaving Soda and me alone. I quickly knelt beside Soda and looked at the visible cuts.

There was no way to help him here. I helped him up to his feet and he held his arm tightly around me. The only place that had the medicine I knew would work, was my house. I tried to move as fast as I could, but I had Sodapop to think about.

Once we got into the house, the emotional pain hit me hard. I tried to set everything out of my head and just focus on Soda. I grabbed the alcohol and bandages, along with other ointments.

I placed the alcohol on a towel and tried to gently put it on Soda's bleeding body. I don't know why but I was scared… After I heard Soda's crying pain stop, I added the ointments along with the bandages directly after.

"Soda…lets get back to your house." I whispered in his ear. He lightly nodded. He wrapped his arm around me, and we slowly inched our way to his house.

As soon as we got inside, Darry, who happened to be home, helped us. "What happened?" He asked. "The Socs." Was all I needed to say. Darry and me placed Soda on the bed to rest.

"You get some bed too." Darry told me. I looked at the time and man it sure did fly. I found myself a comfy position on the couch and attempted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. My head was spinning from everything that happened.

After what seemed like an eternity, I gave up. There was no way that I was going to fall asleep.

I went into the room Soda was sleeping in and I place my hands on the cabinet. I find a letter and take it to the kitchen. There is where I read it. "No! It's the letter from my aunt! I totally forgot!" I thought.

The reason I don't like my aunt so much, is because she is the complete opposite of my mom. She hates everyone except for her blood family, is very mean and never finishes an argument without thinking she won.

How long was soon? How long will it be before she comes? I set the note down and ripped it up. "I can't show Darry and Soda this." I said as I tossed the ripped up paper into the trashcan.

I pulled out the table chair and sat down, thinking and thinking about how long soon could be. Minutes felt like hours as I thought long and hard. "Please let soon be another month…please…" I thought. My head slowly made its way to the table as my eyelids closed and I fell asleep.

"Jaylee…wake up…" I heard a distant voice. I opened one eye and found Darry bending over me. "Did you sleep here the whole night?" Darry asked softly. I slowly nodded my head yes, barely comprehending anything he's saying. "Well you can go rest up on the couch or on my bed. You shouldn't have to sleep on the table." Darry said.

I pushed myself up. "I'm going to work now, ok? Take care of Soda, ok?" Darry said. I just kept nodding my head yes. Darry made his way out the door and I heard the vehicle start up and drive off.

I made my way into one of the rooms, not sure knowing which one I stepped in and laid down on the bed. Once again, I found myself in Soda's arms. They were comfy but strong…and I knew that that's where my home was.

Waking up to the sight of Soda's handsome face made me wish that everyday were like that, and that every night I was protected by his arms. His eyes opened, just slightly, and he smiled.

"Good morning." He said. This right here, this is what I wished to capture and know forever. This moment is golden to me. "Good morning." I said. He touched my cheek slightly. His gentle touch sent goose bumps running through me. I hoped that we had never had to leave this moment.

To make things better, Soda leaned in and kissed me. His soft lips touching mine felt like paradise and no one pulled away this time. The moment didn't last to long because we heard someone come through the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I still do not own The Outsiders. Reviews are appreciated :3

Steve busted into the room, looking bright eyed and bushy tailed. "So what were you guys doing?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrows. I got up and looked at Soda. "We we're talking about going back to my house and put another coat of ointment on Soda, right Soda?" I turned to look at Soda and winked. "Yeah so if you want to tag long, go ahead." Soda said, winking back at me.

"Alright well let's go. Also…why does Soda need ointment?" Steve asked. "Long story." I said. I'm horrible with summaries. Soda and I still had our shoes on from last night, so we just left the house once Soda had gotten up.

Soda grabbed my hand and held it the whole way back to my house, talking and messing around with Steve at the same time.

I was the first to walk in the house and my jaw dropped when I stepped. Soda was right behind me along with Steve, still holding my hand.

My aunt stood before us and stared at our locked hands. "Jaylee, where have you been? And where is your father?" Aunt Macey asked. "I've been…away… and my father is dead." I said gloomily. Her face perked up. "Who are these boys? Is this one your boyfriend? And why is there so much grease in their hair?" Aunt Macey continued, running her hands through Sodapop and Steve's hair. "Greasers…" She whispered.

She looked at me, her face angry. "I knew I should've came down here sooner! I should've kept you away from hoods like them!" Aunt Macey yelled. She grabbed Soda's and my wrist and pulled them opposite of each other, unlinking our hands. My bangs hung over my eyes. "They're my friends…they're not to much of trouble make-" "I don't care if they cause trouble! You're not a hood and they are! They could hurt you!" Aunt Macey said cutting me off. "They're good people!" I exclaimed, not looking up from the ground.

"No! I know more about this world than you do! I was in this world longer than you were! And come on! Lets go! We're leaving and never coming back!" Aunt Macey said, grabbing the collar of the jacket. Soda quickly smacked her hand away.

"You can't just take her away!" Soda said. "Isn't kidnapping illegal?" Steve backed him up. "It's fine guys…my mom wrote in her will that if my father dies, Aunt Macey gets full custody of me." I said softly. Aunt Macey walked to her car. "Let's go, Jaylee!" My aunt called. She was being really stubborn.

My fear? Remember it? Well, I'm loosing someone I love right now. Steve too, but I still care more about Soda.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Goodbye." It was the only thing I could softly whisper because I felt my throat get tight.

I didn't want my Aunt to see my tears. If she saw the tears running down my cheeks, she'd know how to break me easily.

I felt Soda's arms wrap around my waist. "Please don't go." He whispered in my ear. "I'm…sorry…" That made the tears overflow through the dam I call my eyelids. "JAYLEE! GET YOUR BUTT IN THIS CAR NOW!" Aunt Jaylee screamed angrily.

I let go and Soda did the same. I turned to say goodbye to Steve, but he was slipping my Aunt the middle finger. I had to giggle because my Aunts reaction was priceless. She was cursing at him from across the lawn. "Steve…stop…" I said quietly. He turned and looked at me, "Bye." "Goodbye…" I said softly.

I walked to the car letting the tears come out. Luckily, my aunt was facing the opposite direction. I got in the car slowly and turned back to Soda and Steve. I think I saw a few tears run down his face and Steve was shaking his head. I pressed my hand against the window. Soda mouthed the words "I love you." I wasn't able to reply because my aunt pressed down on the gas and raced down the street.

More tears came down my face. I wish I'd told him I loved him too, but it was too late. "I never want you to see that boy again!" My aunt said angrily as we zoomed past cars. I looked out the window and rubbed my tears away. I tried to hide my feelings. I wasn't going to let my aunt get to me, not in a million years.

She yelled at me the whole ride, cursing and flicking off other cars. "Where are we going?" I finally asked. "Well…" She started. I'm surprised she didn't yell at me for asking. "I divorced your uncle…and my daughter came down to visit my boyfriend…were going to be living with him from now on and you better get used to it!" She said.

As we pulled into the driveway, I got off the car and walked inside. "Hey babe." I heard a man say. I turned around to find a good-looking man and my aunt hugging. "Mike dear, can you show our new guest to her room? She'll be staying with us now." Aunt Macey said. "Sure, babe. Follow me." He said.

I walked with him upstairs and we passed a room. I peeked into it since the door was open and found my cousin sitting on her bed. Then she disappeared because the wall blocked her. "My names Jaylee." I said to the man. "I'm Mike, and this is your new room." He said, leading the way into my new quarters.

It wasn't bad looking. It had two windows and a bed in between. A small TV sat in the corner of the room and fuzzy carpet covered the floor.

"Make yourself at home." He said and then he left. I walked into my room and closed the door, locking it as well. I sat on the bed and realized I still had on Soda's jacket. I took it off quickly and hugged it. It smelled like him…and I imagined him right here, hugging me back.

I looked up and found a desk and paper on the right side of the room. I got up and started to draw. I didn't know what I was doing but it seemed to last hours.

When I finished the last drawing, I looked at the time. I had missed lunch and dinner, or at least that's what the clock told me. I got up and walked to the door. I unlocked and opened it, finding my cousin with a slice of pizza and a cup of coke in front of my room.

"Hey, Jaylee. I brought you something." She said, holding out the food to me. I grabbed it. "Thank you Trisha." I said smiling. I walked into my room and set the food on the desk. Trisha sat down on the bed.

"So I heard my mom talking about you dating a hood…is it true?" She asked. I sat down on the chair next to the desk. "Yes and no…I loved him…but we weren't dating… He already had a girlfriend…" I said. She looked at me funny. "I need more detail." Trisha commented. "Well…I had accidentally kissed him one day…it felt magical…but I felt guilty since his girlfriend was so nice to me. After that day his friend told me his girlfriend moved away…I felt less guilty and let myself fall for him…I don't know how he fell in love with me though…but one day, when I took him to visit my moms grave, he told her something…something that's been stuck in my mind…" I stopped, trying to remember his words.

"He said, "Sometimes she makes me forget about Sandy, my girlfriend." Ever since then I really couldn't believe that I knew we were going to be together, and what would happened to Sandy if she ever came back." I said. She thought about what I said and she commented, "So you guys are like Romeo and Juliet?" I giggled and nodded.

"That's cool…being in love with a hood and all…that's the same reason why I'm here…what kind of lie did she tell you to get you down here?" She asked. "She forced me here. Took me away from Soda…" I said. "Soda huh? That's his name?" She asked. "It's Sodapop and yes it's his name, along with his missing brother Ponyboy." I replied.

"Sweet name…anyways the way she brought you down here was wrong…and you're love for him is deep if you are anything like Juliet…its so romantic knowing you have someone that loves you out there but you can't be with them because in someone else's eyes, your love is forbidden." Trisha said. I guess that's how Aunt Macey saw our love…forbidden. "I liked this little talk we had cousin. Talk to you tomorrow." Trisha said. "I liked it too. Bye." I called. She left my room and closed the door behind her.

I ate my pizza and drank my coke in peace. When I finished, I felt like I had eaten a dozen of pizzas. I looked at the drawing I drew and gasped. I drew everything I remembered. Pictures from when I was a kid, to just a few days ago. One picture stood out…made something in my mind come back to life. Had drawn four kids. I recognized one as me, and the rest looked familiar.

When I couldn't think of who it could've been, I walked to my bed and fell into a long, peaceful sleep.

"Jaylee, wake up. Look what came in." I heard Trisha say. I opened my eyes and sat up. Trisha handed me the paper. "Look, there's that name! Ponyboy!" Trisha said happily. I read it. They had saved this small school kids from a burning church. Dallas had hurt his wrist and Johnny had bad third degree burns and couldn't feel anything below his waist. Ponyboy, surprisingly, had no injuries at all.

I got up and gave Trisha the biggest hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said happily. "Don't worry. I don't like Macey either." Trisha said.

I reread it over again and realized something horrible. Johnny was paralyzed and is suffering horrible third degree burns. People that usually get those kind of burns don't live…I remember my mom saving the life of a woman that had third degree burns all over her body. She had gone to a doctor and they told her she wasn't going to live…but she came to my mom and my mom made a special remedy and used it on the patient. The woman ended up living and became my mom's best friend. My mother told me the recipe and I remembered it ever since…just knowing I can save a persons life made me feel like I was a hero in a way.

"Trisha…Johnny is going to die…" I said sadly. "Who's Johnny?" Trisha asked. "He was one of my patients not to long ago…the gang loves him to death, well at least that's what I think…but the fact is he's going to die! His friends are going to be torn! I can save him Trisha! I can save him with the remedy my mother told me!" I said. She looked at me, staring deep into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I'm positive." I replied. She sighed and before she can say anything, I ran downstairs, newspaper still in hand, and asked a stupid question to my aunt. "Can we go back to Tulsa?" I asked. Before she could object, I held up the paper. "I can save this kid! I can save him if you just let me go see him!" I cried, pointing at Johnny.

"No, why do you care so much for this kid anyways?" She said. "He's my friend. Please! You have to let me save him!" I said. "No! Now eat your breakfast." She said. I looked at the table and Mike seemed to be staring at me…interested in what I just said.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I do not own The Outsiders. Sorry for such a short chapter but I did it for a reason :3 Reviews are accepted

I refused breakfast and trudged back upstairs.

Tears rolled down my face and Trisha comforted me. I told her what happened and she called me a goody two-shoes. "Johnny's going to die and it's all my fault…" I whispered. "No…it's not your fault…it's Macy's." Trisha whispered. I stayed quiet. Trisha just held her left arm around my neck and listened to my quiet sobbing.

I held my breath when I over heard Mike say something. He asked Aunt Macy out to dinner tonight. She gratefully accepted. Then I heard footsteps running downstairs and soft footsteps coming upstairs.

"Hey Jaylee. Go save that kid tonight. As soon as we leave make sure you make your way to Tulsa." Mike said. Trisha looked at me. "I'm legal to drive. I have my car in the garage. I can take you to Tulsa." She said. My tears stopped. "Thank you Mike…thank you Trisha." I said quietly.

The hours flew by like minutes. I got ready, put on Soda's jacket and found Trisha looking for her keys. "Hey girls! Don't make a mess! We'll be back in a few hours! But don't be alarmed if we don't come home if you know what I mean." Mike shouted. Aunt Macy laughed and I heard the door shut soon after.

"Found them!" Trisha squealed. We ran downstairs and into the garage. We hoped into the car and I wrapped my hand around my necklace during the ride. "Maybe I won't mess things up this time." I thought. Trisha parked and we got out of the car. We ran inside.

"What room is Johnny Cade in?" I asked impatiently. "Room 205." The lady behind the desk said.

I bolted down the hall, forgetting about Trisha and clicked the button on the elevator. It took to long to show up so I looked for the stairs. I found them and ran up the stairs. On the last step, I felt myself unbalance and I fall backwards. I hit my head hard on the ground. The last image I saw was Trisha running towards me, blood surrounding my aching head…then everything turned white


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks for the reviews and sorry if the ending is cliché? I think it is but just a bit…anyways reviews are accepted! :D

I was walking with my mom and dad, our hands locked. We walked on green grass. My mom doesn't look a day over twenty and my dad looks like he last did except he was happy. I was still myself, walking with my family. I didn't question how I got here and what I was doing here; I just wanted to spend this time with my family. We sat under a tree, giggling and laughing at the jokes my father told. I liked it here.

I liked seeing my mom with her old happy personality and my dad and his charm next to her. I hadn't realized how much I missed them…how much I had loved them…and they were gone…gone away from the touch of my hand, but now they are back. They're here to stay and so am I.

I thought I had forgotten everything…everything but my parents…but something was screaming in the back of my head. I didn't want to listen to it…I just wanted to listen to my parents wonderful voices.

We played tag, duck-duck goose, and ring around the roses. When we fell down, we all laughed and stared at the amazing blue, cloudless sky. I never want to leave this place…whatever this was I wanted it to stay.

I noticed something pop up into the sky…it was a memory…the memory of me treating Johnny. Sodapop, Ponyboy, Darry, Dallas, Two-Bit and Steve all staring at me, concerned for Johnny.

I watched the sky go back to normal, and another memory comes. It was Sodapop and me…it was the moment when we first kissed. I realized that I have some great friends back at the place I was before…and someone I deeply love…

Trisha appeared in the sky, comforting me, and Mike comes in to tell us to save Johnny… Johnny! I remember! I remember I was going to save him! Something stopped me…something I couldn't remember…

I saw my friends and Trisha at the far end of this place. "Jaylee…go with them…don't come back until you're older, ok? You can't stay with us." My mother said. I looked at her, tears building up in my eyes. "Mom…I want to stay with you guys…I don't want to lose you again." I said softly. "You can't stay with us. You have to go. Your friends wouldn't want you here with us…" My mom said smiling. "Your friends need you, Jaylee. They want you to be back on Earth with them." My dad said. One by one the tears came out of my eyes.

"We love you, Jaylee." They both said. "I love you too Mommy and Daddy…" I said softly. They slowly started to disappear. I reached out to grab them, but they were gone. "Mom? Dad?" I shouted. It was no use. I turned to look at all my friends and cousin. They were still there.

I got up and started to walk to them…very slowly… I heard a strange voice, and I heard Trisha's voice. Soon after I heard Soda's and Pony's…then Darry…I heard Two-Bit and Steve. They were very faint at first, but grew louder as I got closer. I didn't hear Dallas's voice or Johnny's voice though…

My beautiful scenery was vanishing and I looked back to see it one last time, but it was gone. What stood in its place was a white light. I looked back to the direction I was walking to, and it was black. I couldn't hear everyone's voices anymore…everyone except for Soda's soft voice. I walked to the black again…and I stopped before I stepped into what looked like a dark portal.

I took a deep breath and stepped in. I instantly felt a pain in my head, and a gentle touch of two hands wrapping around my left one. I didn't open my eyes…more like I couldn't. Then, I felt like I couldn't breathe and move.

"Doctor! Her heart stopped! We're losing her!" I heard a woman shout. "Come on Jaylee! Stay here on Earth! Don't leave me!" I heard Soda say. The grip on my hand grew tighter. I felt a light liquid touch my hand. It sent a rush up to my eyes.

I was able to open them but just slightly. Soda was staring down to the ground and I saw a few tears follow his gaze. "Soda…" I whispered. He looked up and saw me; he smiled and let go of my hand.

He hugged me. "Don't cry Soda…I'm not going anywhere…and…I love you too." I said softly. He let go of me, smiled and then looked at the door. "Excuse me sir, but you have to go for right now. The doctor will be-" "Let him stay for a few more minutes. Get her other friends in here too." The doctor cut off the nurse. The nurse sighed. Soda grabbed my hand again and didn't let go. The nurse opened the door to reveal my surprise in the hallway. Steve, Two-Bit, Trisha, Ponyboy, and Darry came in. "When I saw you fall down those stairs and all the blood gushing out of you, I thought you were dead!" Trisha exclaimed. I saw Soda turn white, probably thinking what would've happened if I were dead right now. "Luckily you only had a concussion. You're pretty lucky not to have anything broken. The day Soda found out, he didn't want to leave your side." Darry said.

Did he really stay here for me? I looked at Soda who was smiling down at me. "Thank you." I said. "Anything for you Jaylee." Soda said.

Ponyboy didn't say anything, looking real sad. I expected a joke from Two-Bit, but nothing came from his mouth. Steve just stood there quiet as well.

"So…what happened?" I asked. "Well…you fell…I ran to you, calling doctors to come get you. They brought you to this room and helped stop the bleeding. You were in a coma…they said you wouldn't make it…" Trisha said. "That's why I got scared I lost you when your heart stopped…I thought I lost you forever." Soda said.

"Hey guys…where's Johnny and Dallas?" I asked. Everyone grew silent. I was scared that I asked the wrong thing, but then Pony said, "They're dead…" Dead? No! I was running up the stairs to save Johnny! I was at the last steps when I fell!

"How long was I in the coma?" I asked to no one in particular. "A month or so…" Trisha said. Tears came to my eyes… "When did Johnny…" My voice trailed off.

"The night after you were in the coma…Dally died the same night…" Steve said. The tears came out of my eyes. "I could've saved him…if I would've went slowly up those stairs…if I wouldn't have been so clumsy…Johnny would still be alive…" I whispered.

"No one could've guessed that you would fall from the stairs. It's more gravity's fault than yours." Trisha said. I didn't want to know anything else. "Mike took Macy out of the country…they moved Paris…they sent me a post card. We can start over. You can be with Soda. We can live in your old house. We can work together to stay here." Trisha said. I agreed with her idea. The doctors made them leave; it took them a while before they convinced Soda to leave. They began to work on me and make me feel no pain in my head.

I heard the birds chirping and threw myself out of bed. It's been a year and few months since they let me out of the hospital. Since then, Soda and me have been dating. Everything seemed to be normal. Trisha walked into my room.

"Happy Birthday!" Trisha said, hugging me tight. That's right. Today is my 16th birthday. "Thank you." I said, hugging her back. "I got you something." Trisha said. She ran out of the room and came back with a box. I grabbed it. "Thank you Trisha." I said.

I unwrapped the gift, finding a pair of clothes that I wanted for a while now. I screamed happily. "Thank you!" I said once more.

I quickly changed into them. I walked out of the room and found another surprise. "I made you breakfast!" Trisha said. "Thank you." I said one last time.

I ate my breakfast and made my way to the door. "I'm going to school! Bye!" I called to her. "Bye!" Trisha said happily.

I walked to the street, meeting Ponyboy at the stop sign. "Happy Birthday." Pony said. Ever since I got out of the hospital, Pony and I have been talking and hanging out more. "Thank you." I said happily.

"Wanna go see Dal and Johnny? Your parents too if you'd like." Ponyboy said. "Yeah that'd be nice." I said kindly.

We walked to my mother's grave first. "Hey Mom, hey Dad. It's my birthday again… I've gotten the pleasure of making new friends these past years. Ponyboy's a really great friend to talk to. He's always so friendly and hardly ever tends to get mad. I'd say my life's going uphill now, Mom…I want it to stay this was." I said happily. Ponyboy didn't really say anything, and I didn't expect him too.

Next, we went to see Dallas and Johnny in the graveyard. I remember visiting their graves when I got out of the hospital and broke down crying because I never saved Johnny. I even told them that everyday when I visited them. I told them if I wasn't such a klutz that Johnny would be alive and as good as new and Dallas wouldn't have ran out like that.

Ponyboy told them about how much he misses them and how it really isn't the same without them. After the little talk we said our goodbyes and left to school.

I got a few more happy birthdays and pieces of candy to celebrate the day I was born. I walked home alone, since I couldn't find Ponyboy after lunch.

When I walked into my house, it seemed eerily quiet. I nearly died when I saw figures jump up from behind the counter and scream "Happy birthday!" I turned on the light, shaking from the mini heart attack I just had.

One by one they came and hugged me. Steve, Two-Bit, Darry, Trisha, Soda and even Ponyboy were here. After they sang happy birthday to me, ate chocolate cake that Soda made, and I opened a few presents, Soda said, "Hey guys. Its time for me to give Jaylee her present." Everyone stared at him, even me.

He stood up and made me stand up too. "I saved this for last because I thought the most important present should be the last present of the day." He said, staring at everyone. I was still staring at him, wondering what the present was. He turned and met my gaze. There was that twinkle in his eyes that I loved. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of his cute face.

He knelt down on one knee, pulled out a small box from his pocket, opened it to find a small diamond ring and asked, "Jaylee, will you marry me?"


End file.
